I dont want to be alone
by freakyfantasyforever444
Summary: Is marceline afraid of being alone, or is she afraid of losing the one she loves? Here is some Princess Bubblegum and Marceline fluff! if you don't like don't read :3 I like constructive criticism but not rudeness!3 thanks :3 and enjoy!


Marceline swung past the candy kingdom every once in awhile and it seemed since the last time she came by was quiet some time ago. She was up to her head in problems. Her number one problem was the ice king, feelings were starting to be unearthed, so she had not felt the urge to worry about a certain sweet, or should I say "sour" princess..until now.

Marceline was old but by the looks of it, Princess bubblegum was getting older too. Finn and jake were still pretty young and kicking. But Princess bubblegum , the thought of turning her into a vampire when she was an old lady just didn't seem right. Marceline was going to turn her when she was still fresh and young.. so.. she was going to turn her now.

The Vampire queen rushed through the clouds in the air, the moonlight glowed on her determined face. Mareclines hair whisked through the wind as she flew towards the kingdom of the candy people. "How is this even going to work?" Marceline questioned herself as she neared her destination. "oh, whatever I'll just wing it" she shrugged.

The undead girl landed near the door of the royal castle. There was no way the princess would let her in at a time like this! It was midnight! Marceline sighed and went to the side of the castle and looked up at a particular balcony, Princess bubblegums. The pink curtains dipped in and out of her room and made little flapping noises. What a calming sound, too bad it wouldn't be like that in a minute..

Marceline came up to princess bubblegums balcony and just stood there for a little, unsure how to start this thing. After thinking for a moment, the vampire still couldn't think of a good way to do this, so she decided to just do whatever comes to her mind. The girl then started walking. She gently brushed passed the pastel pink curtains that felt like silk and smelled like strawberries.

She stood in PB's room in dead silence, she peered towards the princesses bed, but the princess was nowhere to be found! The darkness was thick but Marceline could see through it pretty good. Them Crescent moon helped as well. Marceline hovered to the bedroom door when suddenly the burning light turned on. Marceline hissed with surprise and closed her eyes as she backed away just to be grabbed by the face.

A delicate hand gasped Marcelines cheeks and pulled her in close. The vampire opened her eyes wide and angry but when she saw who was holding her face she just looked in awe. Everything was in slow motion, Princess Bubblegum glared her down. Her pink sweet hair was gracefully sweeping through the air and her black dress adored with many frills swirled in the breeze, which was caused by her sudden movement and the air from the balcony. Bonnibelles dress was long in the back and in the front the dress was ,tauntingly, higher than her knees. Diamond like gems were placed into a gorgeous arrangement on the top half of the royal lady's strapless outfit. The gems shinned brightly with the slow movement. Everything was pure bliss in this moment for Marceline. How alluring the girl in black looked, so fierce and full of questions. Marceline smirked as she looked into the eyes of the little lady. The Princess wavered slightly, this showed Marcy that Peebles was afraid of her , just a tad at least. Marceline began to laugh wildly and Bubble gum let go of her face and backed away. Marceline lowered her self so that her feet touched the ground and she was not hovering anymore. She strode in the direction of the empress.

"No"

Marceline stopped walking. Her smile dropped and she just stared at the princess.

PB tried to retreat to her bedroom door so she could get her candy guards who where just down the stairs, but she saw marceline, move one step, from the corner of her eye. She snapped her head towards the vile creature.

"I said, 'no'." the princess sneered.

Marceline stuck her tongue out and asked. "why do I have to listen to you?" Princess bubblegum squinted her eyes questioningly. "You are just a 'princess'" Marcy laughed at the word. "While *i'm* a QUEEN!".

Princess Bubblegum sighed "You don't even have a kingdom-"

"yeah thats right, I don't, cause I don't like to take advantage over people like *you* do." Marecline interrupted and continued to say "go ahead, go get your guards."

Bonnibelle turned and walked to her door and laid a hand on the golden door knob. "...you haven't changed, still making people do _everything_ for you." Marceline said as her voice quivered with betrayal.

"And what do you mean by _that?_" PB twisted around to look at the creature of the night. " What is your deal?"

"You" Marceline snapped

"get out of my room" Princess bubblegum said sternly.

"How about you kiss my-"

"Why are you even here, you obviously didn't come just to fight with me." Peebles grunted. Marceline darted forward to the princess and knocked her to the ground. Marcy pushed the girls jaw so that her pink neck was showing better. Princess Bubblegum kicked marceline in the stomach. " What the heck!" Marcy said madly. " dont you what the heck me, your the one who barges into _my _house and knocks _me_ down!"

"do you want to die?" Marceline said dully

"was that a threat?" Princess Bubble gum said in disbelief.


End file.
